


A Demon's Revenge

by Golem_XIV



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golem_XIV/pseuds/Golem_XIV
Summary: One-shot. Beast Boy tries to flirt with Raven and, of course, picks the wrong way to do it. Now her demonic aspect is awoken and demanding satisfaction, or at least revenge... Rated M for safety only. Reposted from FF.





	A Demon's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I should be focusing on the next chapter of All of Me, but I had this idea and I just couldn’t get rid of it until I wrote it down. So there you are, I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Whoever owns the Teen Titans is not me.

**A Demon’s Revenge**

Beast Boy slunk stealthily down the hallway, his senses on high alert. His nostrils flared; his ears twitched and swiveled; his eyes darted around seeking any sign of danger. He moved like a gazelle heading for the watering hole, knowing that lions lurked in the savannah behind while crocodiles stalked just under the surface of the water she so desperately needed.

Like the gazelle, Beast Boy could no longer deny the cramps in his belly and the loud rumblings of his empty stomach. He had to brave the vacant, silent corridors and reach the Ops room, where he could find both food and safety in numbers.

He supposed he could've asked one of his friends to bring him breakfast, but Starfire would probably regale him with some toxic sludge that crawled and bubbled and tried to escape from the bowl, while Cyborg wouldn't miss the opportunity to bring him an all-meat experience with a side of bacon and eggs. And Robin… he shuddered. Robin would have questions, and Beast Boy did not really feel like giving any answers.

No, asking his friends for help wasn't a solution. Besides, he was quite certain that even the familiar, messy comfort of his lair – his _room,_ he corrected himself – was no defense against the silent stalker that hunted him.

He peeked cautiously around the last corner. A well-lit thirty feet of quiet, empty hallway stretched ahead, ending in the door separating him from food and safety. His muscles tensed with the wish to bolt for it, to swallow the distance in a handful of fast, elegant cheetah bounds, but the calming hand of experience held him back. Everyone knows that in horror movies the monster struck just when the victim thought he was reaching safety. Beast Boy saw way too many horror movies to fall into _that_ trap.

His back against the wall, he slid slowly and soundlessly towards the beckoning safety of the door. Eight feet more. Six. Four. His hand reached out for the opening sensor as he took a deep breath, ready to release it in a relieved gust.

A tiny tinkling and rolling sound behind made him jump up in consternation and whirl, the flight reflex flooding him with adrenaline. He crouched, breathing heavily, focusing all his awareness on the hallway ahead. It was blandly vacant, innocently empty, innocuously silent. His gaze searched the ceiling and walls before it fell on the floor and zeroed in on what had made the sound. He took a halting step forward and bent to pick it up.

He lifted the object closer to his eyes and froze. He recognized it instantly. The small green weather stain on the coppery surface was unmistakable. He could tell that particular penny from a mountain of others just like it.

He knew he was caught. The penny was just as much a signature of his pursuer as the hockey mask was for Jason Voorhees or the razor gloves for Freddy Krueger. A shiver went through him as he realized that the dropped coin was only a distraction, a ruse to pull his attention away while the predator snuck behind him, unheard and unnoticed. The ploy worked perfectly, as it did in every horror flick he ever saw.

Still in the grip of terrified paralysis, he sniffed the air anxiously. He already knew she was there behind him, and he didn't really need to smell that bewitching mixture of incense and parchment and lavender and beeswax to know it. He slowly straightened up and turned to face the hunter that chased him so relentlessly these last few days.

A small black portal hovered about six feet off the ground with her hoodless head and shoulders poking through, but he didn't really notice it. His gaze was pulled immediately and irresistibly towards those two stunningly beautiful amethyst eyes and he felt himself fall in and drown helplessly in their bottomless depths. There was no way of fighting it, even if he tried, even if he wanted to. He stood still like a rabbit caught in the headlights, unable to move or breathe or think. His fate was sealed, and he surrendered to the inevitable.

Her head tilted and moved closer. Impossibly soft and painfully warm lips touched his. His breath hissed in and her scent struck him with all its power. His mind blanked out completely and the only sensations his brain was able to process were the exquisiteness of her essence and the agonizingly tender heat of her lips sliding over his.

His wide open but unseeing eyes slowly rolled up and closed. His lips parted, seeking more of the ecstatic torture they were suffering. His arms crept up, trying to clasp her and hold her and bring her closer to the body that ached so much for her touch…

Her lips abandoned him and she retreated into the portal. It shrank and vanished and was gone, together with her kiss. A small whimper left his lungs and his shoulders slumped. He remained like that, defeated and dejected for a few moments, then heaved a deep sigh, pasted a grin as fake as it was wide on his face and walked in.

-=oOo=-

Raven plopped down on her bed, trying to quiet the hammering of her heart and slow down her quick, short gasping into more relaxed and deeper breathing. It took all of her not inconsiderable willpower and restraint to break the kiss and retreat through the portal back to her room.

A little bit calmer, she allowed a tiny, satisfied smile to quirk one end of her mouth up. Her revenge was almost complete. The plans for the final strike were already forming in her mind and she licked her lips in anticipation, humming as she captured the last, vanishing taste of the kiss.

_A bit of your own medicine, Garfield!_ she thought with a mental smirk. _Did you really think you could tease me and flirt so shamelessly with me, a half demon, daughter of one of the most powerful beings that ever existed? Oh, no, Gar. You forget that I'm an empath, and that I'm aware of your feelings. And as much as you try to mask it as pranks and childish jokes, I know what's hidden behind your recent behavior. But you started down this path, and I'll see you walk all the way through it. I may love you back with all my heart, but I need to teach you a lesson first._

Her features relaxed back into the stern blankness they were more accustomed to and she rubbed her eyes. She'd been aware of the crush he had on her for a while, and she had to admit it surprised her at first. As infuriating and insufferable as he could get, Gar was kind, affectionate and caring, to say nothing of the fact that he'd grown into a strikingly handsome, comely youth (or 'a delicious hunk of manflesh', as her demonic aspect preferred to define him). How could someone so wonderful feel attracted to a cold, rude, creepy ice queen like herself went completely over her head.

For anyone else, the realization that her secret crush shared her feelings would've been exciting and joyful, except that she wasn't exactly what one could call _normal._

Yes, her human aspect reveled in the ecstasy of that knowledge and filled her insides with fluttering butterflies whenever he was near, and her face burned every time his fingers brushed her hand with fake casualness, and her eyes followed him longingly from their hiding place in the depths of her hood while she pretended to read a book. But she was not entirely human. Other urges simmered behind those violet eyes, and Raven's actions would bring them to the light of day soon enough, much to her mortification.

It was a given that she should take the first step. She did have the unfair advantage of her empathy after all, so she didn't suffer from any fears of rejection or doubts about his true feelings. But there was something exquisite in the sweet agony of procrastination and she delayed the moment of truth, letting her yearning grow.

That was her mistake.

Maybe she could've been forgiven that she forgot there were two sides to a relationship. It's not like she had much previous experience, after all. But her hesitation affected Garfield also, and patience was never one of his virtues.

She remembered the day well. She was sitting calmly reading a book when he jumped on the couch in the form of a green dog and licked her face with a warm, drooling, affectionate tongue before turning back into himself and grinning widely at her.

She was so astonished by his action that her control of her demonic aspect slipped for a moment. Her human side wanted to throw him through the window into the ocean, but her demon blood urged her to push him on his back, pin him with her powers, rip his clothes off and have her way with him, no matter where they were or who might be watching.

She did create a sphere of black energy around him as he flew through the glass. She didn't want him to get cut by the flying shards.

Of course, one of Gar's defining, lovable and utterly infuriating characteristics was that he was as stubborn as a train of cranky mules. He kept at it, stalking and hunting her while she attempted to read, materializing suddenly out of nowhere (probably morphing back from a fruit fly or a mosquito, a more rational part of her mind suggested) to lick her face as a dog or cat or mongoose or any one of a wide selection of animals. She realized she was easy prey; she would tune out her surroundings while reading, unaware of his presence until a tongue – wet, dry, raspy, smooth, in truth any combination and variation of characteristics imaginable but always loving and affectionate – would slop over her cheeks and mouth and nose before she could toss him into the sea while he laughed his victory.

It was quite worrisome for Raven, because it made it increasingly difficult to resist her demonic side's demands. Every time he surprised her she had to fight off the overwhelming compulsion to push him on his back, pin him with her powers, rip his clothes off and have her way with him, no matter where they were or who might be watching. Yes, demons do get quite single-minded once they're set on something.

And then one day he almost broke her. He morphed into a hummingbird and touched his beak to her mouth, flicking caressingly his tiny green tongue over her lips. She knew enough about hummingbirds to know what Gar was silently telling her. She was his beautiful flower, and her lips were as sweet as nectar to him.

Garfield was already pushed on his back and pinned by her power before she managed to get a hold of herself and hurl him through the window instead of ripping his clothes off and having her way with him, no matter where they were or who might be watching. But it was a warning, and she took heed. While he was still falling into the ocean she fled quickly to her room for a long, careful meditation session. She had to find a solution, _now._

She communed deeply with herself, examining many options and listening to the reactions of both her human and demonic aspects. They were depressingly monotonous; even the most obvious solution – confessing her feelings to Garfield and kissing him – ended up with pushing, pinning, ripping and all the rest. She'd waited too long to act, and now the demon was demanding payback.

Raven thought long and hard about it. It's not like she was completely against the demon's demands, but she'd really like to enjoy some romance first. Hidden, stolen kisses, holding hands, walking in the rain, watching the sunset. Dates, flowers, gifts, cuddling, teasing, pampering… She wanted to try it all and to have everything. The demon didn't object, as long as in the end there was… well, you know what already.

As all good compromises, the solution required both of her aspects to give in a little. Her human part agreed (with only a token complaint) on eventually seizing Garfield for the purposes of pushing, pinning, ripping and everything else, while her demonic part consented to a delay on the aforementioned proceedings, as long as Raven could give it something to keep it entertained.

Of course, few things entertain a demon better than revenge. Revenge for startling her so often, revenge for leaving her face dripping with drool, revenge for having her almost lose control, revenge for being so adorable and making her love him so much.

And so it came to pass that the stalker became the stalked and the hunter became the hunted.

Gar wasn't sure when it really started. He began waking up in the middle of the night with confused and jumbled but poignantly sweet memories of frighteningly delightful dreams in his dazzled mind, dreams that always featured a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes and soft, full, pale lips grazing his own with luscious gentleness. His eyes would snap open to a dark, empty room, but the electric tingling on his lips and the fading wisps of her scent blurred the boundaries between dreams and reality, leaving him shivering and sweating, unable to go back to sleep for a long time.

The next morning Raven watched him stumble into the Ops room with dark circles under bewildered eyes. _You asked for it, Gar,_ she chortled behind a hidden smirk, pushing back a rising sense of guilt and compassion. _Be strong and persevere,_ she steeled herself. The lesson had to be taught, and in any case she'd make it up to him soon enough.

The second phase of her revenge followed swiftly. This one was much clearer in Garfield's recollection, even if that morning the memory of the deliciously befuddling dream was still reverberating through the fog in his dazed mind. He squinted at himself in the mirror and groped for the toothbrush when the bathroom door slammed shut, making him jump. He did a quick inspection of the door and shrugged it off, attributing its forceful closing to a sudden draft. He turned back to the mirror only to have his lips assaulted with an unexpected kiss as Raven thrust her head through a portal on the mirror's surface. Garfield's eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut in bliss. He remained like that even when the kiss ended and she retreated back into the portal that vanished into nothingness, leaving only Garfield's stunned image on the glass.

This was the act that officially opened Garfield season. She threw herself into the chase with delight, tracking him with her empathy, lurking in the shadows, invisible and silent, until she could feel he was alone, and then she would pounce. A portal would open on the wall, or above his bed, or on the TV screen while he was focusing on a game, or on the Ops room counter while he tried to eat breakfast, and once even as he opened the fridge to reach sleepily for the soy milk inside. Her head would pop out and her lips would seek his own with unerring accuracy to deliver a short but steamy kiss of such power that Gar would be left stunned for a couple of minutes.

Confused, frustrated and utterly discombobulated, he tried to talk to her and obtain an explanation for her behavior. No such luck; Raven was the undisputed master of the poker face and all his requests and demands were met with a cool gaze, an indifferent expression and a searingly sarcastic comment about the heights of his imagination as opposed to the lows of his maturity and his intellect.

Finally, sensing with her empathy that his bewilderment has reached its peak, she prepared carefully the _coup de grace_ against her perplexed and distraught quarry.

He was playing a game, finding the much-needed peace of mind in the sense of safety that a full Ops room gave him. She had to pick the right moment for this, and she waited stoically for it with the bloodthirsty patience of a hunting leopard, her mind and her power ready and coiled like a sprung bear trap.

The moment came. Robin was typing on a console, absorbed in his crime pattern research. Starfire was busy pushing a slimy, writhing tentacle back into a bubbling pot. Cyborg was humming to himself as he polished the new chromed exhausts for the T-Car, carefully dabbing a soft cloth over an invisible speck of rust.

A portal opened above Beast Boy. An indigo curtain fell through it, obscuring his view of the game and making him look up in surprise. Short, silky tresses of scented violet hair descended, followed by those mesmerizing amethyst eyes that always left him defenseless. His lips were scorched by the aching softness of her kiss and he lost himself, his mind sent cartwheeling into a maelstrom of sensations and feelings and drowning happily in them, his arms slowly reaching for her, his blood starting to boil as it rushed to his face and his ears and to some other parts of his body.

Timing it perfectly, Raven dissolved into a black, birdlike cloud that dissipated swiftly and vanished. Garfield remained sitting, eyes closed, lips parted and slightly puckered and his arms hugging air. His rationality bounced and ricocheted from the walls of his skull like the metal ball of a pinball machine, propelled each and every way by the dinging bumpers of his disjointed thoughts and feelings and leaving his body as motionless as a jade statue.

"Friend Beast Boy?" the sound buzzed in his ears but it was never translated into understandable words. "Are you well?"

"Beast Boy, what's happening to you?" he heard a deeper, concerned voice. It was also familiar, and it muted a little the bells and klaxons in his brain and toned down the flashing of the multicolored lights bursting behind his closed lids.

A third voice joined the other two, a voice he knew well, and it helped him begin at last to make some kind of sense of what he was hearing. The voice mentioned something about ten years’ worth of blackmail material and laughed with malicious glee. It finally made him focus enough to recognize the click of a digital camera.

In a split second his blood temperature went from boiling to freezing. His eyes flew open and he jumped up with a cry of "_DUDE!_", running after his best friend who bolted away waving teasingly the camera that held the incriminating evidence of his unflattering state.

-=oOo=-

_Right on time,_ Raven thought as she heard the knocking. She allowed the door to slide open halfway and observed the boy she loved from behind a blank, composed façade.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" she droned, catching the little tell-tale signs of his anxiety both in his aura and in the way he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, surprising her. She expected him to be angry and demand an explanation from her, but his feelings and his words were unequivocal. He had understood, and he had learned the lesson.

The sorceress's gaze dropped and she bit her lip as a sensation of guilt swamped her. "No, Gar," she looked back up at him and gave him a tiny but warm smile. "It's me who should apologize to you."

His ears perked immediately, and the sight was enough for her to feel an urge to… yeah, I don't really need to repeat it, do I? She reminded forcefully her demonic aspect to abide by the terms of the agreement, opened the door fully and stepped back. "Do you want to come in?"

He walked gingerly inside, still a bit apprehensive. "It's okay, Rae. I was way outta line and you reminded me of that. I understand."

"And I punished you for it way too strictly," she mumbled defensively, then turned to face him. "Gar…"

"Hmmm?" he hummed as he gazed into her eyes. She moved closer and placed her hands gently on his chest.

"I think I should make it up to you," she whispered hoarsely. His arms went around her and his head bent down. Their lips touched and pressed harder in an honest kiss, and she murmured her contentment. It lasted for quite a while; they were both hungry for each other and neither of them wanted to end it.

"And how are you gonna do that?" he asked as they finally parted, his voice husky with a passion that flooded her insides with heated tingles. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her into another deep kiss.

Raven hummed her delight and smiled into the kiss before backing away, her eyes glowing and her breathing quick. A certain desire that was by now becoming very familiar swamped her again.

"I'll think of something," she purred and her lips sought his once more. She was pretty sure Gar wouldn't mind it if she pushed him on his back, pinned him with her power, ripped his clothes off and had her way with him. At least in her room there'll be nobody watching.


End file.
